Saving Sara
by SVUDetectiveBurns40115
Summary: The detectives come across a case of a 14 year old girl who has been abused for 3 years.What happens when one detective becomes too close to the case?EO!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is actually part of an essay I'm writing for school.Except it didn't have SVU in it.I hope you like it because this just randomely came to me in the classroom.But be warned that I do not know any of the streets of NYC so I'm going to make them up.

Disclaimer:"Hel…"Dammit!He hung up again.Guess this means they're not mine.The only charcters I own are Sara and her dad.And any other character I feel like putting in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara ran to her bedrom and shut her door,panicking.Her dad was on a rampage and she had to leave quick.She didn't know what she had done but he was mad at her.Suddenly there was a loud banging on her door.

"Sara!Open the door.Now!"her dad yelled angrily.

She didn't say anything.She packed a couple of jeans and shirts,lifted up her window and slipped into the darkness.

Sara ran down the sidewalk praying that her dad wouldn't find out that she had run away.If he did then she knew he would be out looking for her.And if he found her,she'd be beaten to where she couldn't move the next day.She learned how to cover her bruises with make-up when she was 11.Whenever she was at school the teachers would notice the bruises and ask her all kinds of questions.She denied any alligations they made and claimed that she had either fallen down the stairs or tripped over her feet.

All of the abuse had started when her mom was killed in a drive-by shooting.She remembered the day like it was yesterday.

Flashback 

_Sara stepped off of the bus and waved to her mom.She was hosing the flowers that she and Sara had planted 2 months before.They turned out quite lovely in Sara's opinion._

_She walked up the porch steps and walked inside the house.Her dad was in the kitchen making dinner.She turned on the tv and blared the music that was erupting from it.Her dad didn't have a problem with it seeing as how she does this everyday when she comes home._

_Martin looked at his daughter jumping around dancing to the music.He laughed at her silliness.He remembered he was the same way.He looked out in the yard and noticed that his wife,Sharon,was laying on the ground.Hmmm,he thought.I'm going to go see what she is doing._

_He slipped outside and walked over to where his wife was laying.That's when he noticed that there was a hole in her chest and blood was pouring from it.He immediately ran inside,told Sara to turn the tv down,and frantically dialed 911._

"_Dad,what are you doing?"Sara asked._

"_I'm calling an ambualnce.Your mom has been shot."_

_Sara immediately jumped up and ran over to where her mom was laying.She immediately put pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding.The bleeding wouldn't stop.She lifted her right hand and checked her mother's pulse.There wasn't one.Sara wailed and cryed over her mother's body.She couldn't believe it.What did she do to deserve this kind of hurt?_

_End Flashback_

By now Sara was crying.That was the day her life had changed.Her dad was angrier.And he took that anger out on her.She had put up with it for 3 years.Today was the the last time she was going to.

Before her mom died,she was happy and really enthusiastic.After her mom died,she usually wore nothing but black because black is filled with pain.Which is all she ever felt for the next three years.Pain.

She stopped thinking about the day her mom died and noticed that she was infront of he police station.She slowly walked in,prepared to tell them what's been happening to her for the last 3 years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:So there you have it.The first chapter.Don't forget to review!It'll make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone's reviews! They're really getting my creative juices flowing. I'm really glad some people took the time to review my story. Again, thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer: Once again they're not mine. I only own Sara and everybody else I decide to put in the story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara walked into the police station. She walked up to the desk and asked which floor the Special Victims Unit was on. Once she accessed the information, she walked upstairs to the precinct.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia was doing paperwork when she felt something hit her forehead.

"What the-?"

She felt it again. She looked up and noticed that Elliot was trying to contain his laughter.

"You jerk. Quit hitting me in the head with a wadded up piece of paper." She took a piece of paper, wadded it up, and hit Elliot in the nose with it.

"I am so getting you back!" Elliot said and prepared to wad up another piece of paper but was cut off by another person.

"Excuse me. Is this the Special Victims Unit?" a girl asked.

Olivia instantly went into cop mode and faced the girl. She looked like she was about thirteen or fourteen and by the looks of it, she had been abused.

"Hi. My name's Olivia. This man over there is Elliot. What can we do for you?"

"I would like to report abuse. It's been going on for 3 years and I can't take it anymore." She started crying and could hardly stand. Olivia caught her and led her into the interview room.

Elliot stood up. He stretched and yawned. _'We're probably going to be here for a couple more hours. But I don't mind as long as I get to help the girl. Maybe I should go and get everyone breakfast. They both look hungry and I know I am.' He thought._

He walked towards the interview room and poked his head inside.

"Liv, I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you guys want anything?"

Sara looked at Elliot. He seemed nice. And she was hungry so she shook her head yes.

"Could I have bacon, eggs, and pancakes from McDonald's?" Sara asked?

"Sure. Liv, what do you want?"

"I'll just have the same from there."

"Ok. I'll be back in twenty." Elliot said and left.

"Ok," Olivia said turning to the waiting girl at the table. "Could you please tell me your name?"

"Sara Marie Lewinski."

"Ok. Could you tell me what happened?" Olivia asked.

Sarah nodded and took in a breath of air as she began to tell her life story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm going to leave you right there. Hope to get more reviews from you! I revised a few things so it would sound better. I'm currently working on the next chapter.**


End file.
